


dreams

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Logan Needs A Hug, Post-Break Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He hopes it isn't too late... that he didn't take too long.Eight months is a long time to be away from someone.Does Darcy even still want him?





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Dreams by Fleetwood Mac (1977) || for queenspuppet

Logan straightened his back, tried not to look too eager as he sought out the window upstairs.  The light that was always on.

Except it wasn’t  _always_  on.  Because it wasn’t now.

Panic settled like a rock in his gut. It rolled and turned, tangling everything up inside of him as he tried to remain upright.

Maybe he’d waited too long.  Maybe it was too late. He’d asked for time, but he hadn’t told her how much he needed.

Hell,  _he_  hadn’t even known.

Maybe Darcy had moved on. She had every right to. He hadn’t given her any thing to hold onto.  Not even when she’d asked for it.

He should have.

He stood there a moment longer, trying to decide if it was worth it to go knock on her door or if he should even bother.  Maybe she was better off without him.

She’d thrown a pillow at him the last time he’d thought that.  It was like she knew inherently that he was being a stupid ass or something.  She knew him better than he knew himself.

His legs started moving.  Towards her front door.

He was a piece of shit. Of course he was going to go knock. Her feelings be damned.  He just wanted to see her.

He rapped on the door, glancing down at the flower beds that lined the front of the townhouse. There used to be a couple of those big snowball bushes out here.  What were they called?  Hydrangeas.

Now there were geraniums.

The porch light came on.  Logan swallowed thickly when he heard footsteps.

There was a pause as she likely rose up on her tiptoes to look through the peephole. She was probably wearing sweatpants or yoga pants. Or something else adorable and snuggly.

He set his jaw as he heard locks slide out of place, slowly at first and quicker as she moved down the door.  She had so many locks on this thing.  Scared of being alone, he reckoned.

Another reason he was a jerk. He couldn’t even stick around to make her feel protected.  She deserved better.

The door inched open, her face appeared in the crack of the door.  Shrouded in shadow, she whispered through it. “Logan?”

“Hey darlin’…” he forced out, trying to smile, but only managing for an awkward grimace.  He  _was_  happy to see her, he was just… god, he wanted to hold her.

The door opened wider, and her hand grasped around his forearm, dragging him in and slamming it behind him.

She slid the locks closed, one at a time, finishing with the one at the bottom before she straightened up, crossing her arms and facing him. “You’re back.”

She was wearing shorts.  Damn, it almost hurt to look at her.

He nodded. “I'm… I understand if you don’t want to see me…”

“I dragged you in here,” she offered in way of an answer to the question he hadn’t asked. He appreciated it.

“It’s been eight months…” she said walking towards the living room.  He followed her, hanging back in the doorway until she waved him in, gesturing to the couch cushion next to hers.

“I know I took too long. I just had to see you, Darce…”

She sighed.  "You’ve seen me.“

He closed his eyes. "I know I don’t deserve anything from you. I know I’m a piece of shit for even coming here… but I missed you.”

Her hand closed tightly over his. His eyes opened, glancing down in awe at their now-joined hands.

“You’re not a piece of shit, Logan.  You’re broken. But I love you.”

Warmth filled his body like the sun rising after a long cold night.

“But disclaimer. I’m not the same person I used to be,” she continued. “You don’t get to pick up where you left off. I’m prickly now and since you got your time that you needed, you’re gonna have to give me mine.”

It was fair. It was more than fair.  It stung, but it was fair.

He gulped, moving to cover her hand with his, clasping it between both.  He thought about bringing it up to his lips, but it wasn’t the right time, so he just… sat there and grasped her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> *huggles*


End file.
